Sharon vs. Tirek
Here's how Sharon and Tirek's fight goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker. then return to Sharon who is racing someone where as Stormtroopers notice her but she gets her lightsaber and one by one she kills each one, by slicing them and in the final one she decapitates him and she sees Tirek trying to escape. Tirek: I've got to get out of here, and fight till next time. [then a a magic beam comes right pass him and his TIE Advanced Prototype gets blown up Tirek: Wha.... then slowly looks back and sees none other then Sharon standing there, with her horn hissing with smoke coming out of it as she extinguishes his Lightsaber Well, if it isn't the eldest daughter of Celestia and Barret. Sharon: You're too late, you can't escape now. But you, on the other hand will not live to tell the tale. (slowly walks forward) All of this, will be destroyed, Kylo Ren will be dead. And all of the First Order will be dead. And you, will be dead too. Tirek: Shut up! I will live to the end of this! Sharon: There you go again. Your arrogant words of monologue. You honestly use that mouth of your's more than your magic or strength. And I even heard several times that you wanna be a Force Sensitive, but you aren't! It's impossible to make some random guy Force Sensitive, if it's possible, then the Mandalorians would have destroyed the last of the Jedi! Plus, even if you were Force Sensitive, your arrogance would lead you to your downfall. It happened to Darth Maul, it happened to Count Dooku, it happened to Darth Vader, it happened to Darth Sidious, it even happened to Supreme Leader Snoke! All powerful Sith, lost because of arrogance. No matter how powerful they are, no matter how strong in the Force they are, one little slip up ends them. And the same would happen to you. After you left me in that chair after claiming you would be Force Sensitive, I actually imagined what it would be like if you were a Force User, you'd be powerful alright, but you would still lose due to arrogance. And besides, I have heard that you were the one who blew up the bridge with General Leia, Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Luna, Cousin Cadance, and Queen Novo on it, and you nearly killed my newborn younger SISTER!!!!! voice was so loud, it made Tirek stumble a little bit Now, I've come to settle the score. Tirek: Go on. Sharon: You, me. one-on-one. No Lightsabers, no guns, no magic, and absolutely no cheating of anykind. Using nothing but physical combat. If you're as powerful as you think you are, then you can fight without your fancy-smancy skills. If not, then you're just a weakling altogether. Tirek: So be it. I accept. starts playing as Sharon then drops her Lightsaber and weapons belt, and stands in attack formation as Tirek does the same, before Tirek Roars in anger and leaps at Sharon and then kicks him, as Sharon is going flying back as Tirek then slams his fists on the daughter a few times, before picking her up and slamming her on the ground a few times, and then throws a few punches at her, as one sends Sharon into a wall, Tirek then grins as he thinks he won already, however, Sharon gets up easily and brushes herself off as she looks back at Tirek, who immediately loses his grin. And Sharon lets out a war cry, then she leaps forward and then throws a punch at Tirek, striking him in the gut. As Tirek clutches his stomach and gasps for air, but then Sharon upper cuts him, and then slowly starts throwing punch-after-punch to Tirek's face, as Tirek's head flies back and fourth from each strike as blood starts to fly from his mouth and then Sharon spins and delivers a kick to Tirek's jaw, sending him flying back onto his back as Sharon hovers above him as Tirek stands in deep shock, and fear. Tirek: How this possible?! You're too young! Sharon: You're wrong Tirek! You're arrogance has foiled you again, as you thought I was just a regular teenage alicorn, but no! I am one one the most powerful Jedi that ever lived thanks to Mommy and Daddy! You were the one you failed in this one. You made the mistake of trying to murder my family and their allies. Mommy, Aunt Luna, and cousin Cadance were wrong for trying of how to deal with you, but I'' on the other hand, will not let some stupid Cenatur, Monster, Monkey Horse, or whatever they call you try to kill my family! then flies straight for Tirek as Tirek is now scared of his brains as Sharon then starts throwing punches, bucks, kicks, and other strikes as Tirek as we watch a montage of each blow thrown at Tirek as bruises, and some blood start to show and then Sharon picks up Tirek by the tail and spins him around before slamming him on the ground Tirek: (now in true fear and afraid) Darth Maul Have, mercy. Please! Please! Sharon: Psychopaths like you don't deserve any mercy Tirek. Even for murderers that try to kill newborn babies! But now, this is the mercy you're going to get. lifts him, and she force grabs her Lightsaber and activates Tirek: Wait, you said no lightsabers or any thing like that! Sharon: No, I didn't. I lied. And now, you can join your friends in Hell! Force pulls him towards her Tirek: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' then with one mighty swing, Sharon decapitates Tirek as his head goes bouncing off into some unknown trench as his body lands on the ground and it bursts into fire Sharon: and extinguishes her lightsaber, and force grabs her weapons belt and straps it back on her Yuna appears on a hologram Yuna: Sharon, we're in position. Sharon: her wings I'm on my way. then she flies off leaving Tirek's body burning on fire Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes